Mi querida princesa
by deeesSireee
Summary: yo siempre te voy a proteger mi linda e infantil princesita


Disclamer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

.

.

.

Chicos quiero que me factorizen la ecuación: 3x-6x=0- dictaba el profesor mientras Sasuke Uchiha estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos perdido en lo azul del cielo (A PERO COMO ME "ENDULSAN" LA VIDA ESAS MALDITAS ECUACIONES ¬¬#)

Que estará haciendo Hinata en estos momentos-pensaba el Uchiha mientras miraba hacia el cielo –aun recuerdo cuando ambos éramos apenas unos niños sin preocupaciones o algo parecido-recordaba el Uchiha…

Mi princesita yo te salvare de ese feo ogro que te tiene cautiva-gritaba Sasuke con su voz infantil y con un palo que había encontrado tirado como si fuera una espada haciéndole frente al ogro imaginario

Si mi príncipe-grito Hinata que estaba acostada en el pasto verde del parque en donde estaba jugando

Hinata se supone que estas bajo un hechizo del que no se puede despertar no lo recuerdas-dijo con reproche Sasuke que en lugar de ver al ogro imaginario estaba viendo a Hinata en el suelo acostada

Oh lo lamento Sauske lo olvide por completo-dijo Hinata en el instante en que se volvía acostar en el pasto serrando fuertemente los ojos como si se hubiera quedado dormida por el terrible hechizo que le había puesto el malvado ogro imaginario

Está bien ahora déjame acabar con el ogro para poder liberarte de tu hechizo-decía Sasuke centrando de nuevo su atención en el ogro imaginario

Y así Sasuke lucho arduamente contra el ogro imaginario que tenia cautiva a Hinata en el sueño que le puso, al fin Sauske pudo vencer al ogro y se dispuso a ir a liberar a Hinata

Y ahora que hago Hinata- preguntaba Sasuke en voz bajita viendo a Hianta que estaba tirada en el pasto

Ahora tienes que darme un beso para salir de mi sueño-respondía igual de bajito Hinata

A esta bien –decía Sasuke mientras se inclinaba donde estaba Hinata dándole un tierno beso en sus mejillas sonrojadas

Si al fin mi príncipe me libero-dijo Hinata como si acabara de despertar de un sueño

Si ahora vamos al castillo porque si no mama nos va regañar por no llegar a comer-decía Sasuke mientras le daba la mano a Hinata para que se pudiera levantar y así sin soltarle la pequeña mano a su hermanita se fueron a casa

…

Si golpea lo ahí, si hazle esa llave-gritaba muy emocionado el pequeño Sasuke saltando en el sillón golpeando un cojín que agarro de ahí

Oye Sasuke por que no ponemos otra película?-preguntaba Hinata quien si estaba sentada en el sillón con Sasuke –por ejemplo vi que iban a pasar la de la bella y la bestia-decía Hinata volteando con Sasuke

O está bien si mi pequeña princesa quiere verlo está bien –decía Sasuke cambiando el canal y poniendo la película

Gracias Sasuke- decía Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Niños ya tiene que ir a dormir- era su mama quien iba llegando a la sala

Oh está bien-decía Hinata mientras se paraba del sillón

Si – Sasuke también hacia lo mismo que Hinata y apagaba el televisor

Se lavan los dientes niños-decía su mama mientras estaba poniendo en su lugar todo lo que habían tirado los pequeños

Ok-decían ambos niños mientras salían corriendo al baño

….

Ambos ya estaban arropados, cada quien en su cuarto y así ambos por fin cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…

Hinata estaba cómodamente dormida pero eso fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido que venía del armario, ella muy valiente fu a ver que era pero el horror se dibujo en su tierno rostro al ver que un monstro horrendo y muy feo se asomaba del armario gruñéndole a Hinata…

De pronto la pequeña se despertó de golpe sudando y respirando muy agitadamente no grito a sus padres ni nada perecido si no que se levanto de la cama y acto después salió de su habitación….

Sasuke estaba profundamente hasta cuando de pronto sintió como algo lo movía acto seguido se fue despertando dándose cuanta que era su pequeña hermanita que estaba llamando y moviéndolo de su bazo

Que es lo que pasa princesita?-preguntaba Sasuke refregándose los ojos perezosamente

Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Hinata quien tenía la cara gacha cubriendo su rostro como si escondiera algo que no quería que Sasuke viera

Ay mi princesita anda vamos a tu cuarto-decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su cama

¡No espera!-dijo Hinata deteniéndolo

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke

Mejor me quedo con tigo aquí en tu habitación es que tengo mucho miedo-decía Hinata volteando hacia el piso mientras agarraba de su playera a Sasuke que se habia levantado ya de su cama

Está bien tu ganas pero solo porque eres mi princesita-decía Sasuke mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Hinata

Hai!-dijo Hinata mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Anda ven acuéstate aquí-decía Sasuke mientras le hacía espacio a Hinata en la cama

Si-dijo Hinata mientras se acostaba en el espacio que estaba vacio

Después de que estuvieran ambos acostados Sasuke se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para poder recuperar el sueño pero de pronto sintió la mano de Hinata aferrándose fuertemente a la de él como si no quisiese soltarlo pidiéndole de una manera muda que no se separasen jamás, jamás…

Y así paso el tiempo-recordaba Sasuke mientras veía que el profesor de historia había llegado al salón- aun recuerdo los inviernos con tigo…

….

¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!-gritaba Sasuke mientras le tiraba un bola de nieve a su hermanita Hinata

Te arrepentirás de eso Sasuke Uchiha- decía Hinata con un rostro sombrío mientras se agachaba y con sus manitas enguantas hacia una gran bola de nieve

O, o con apellido estoy en problemas –decía Sasuke mientras veía que Hinata empezaba a caminar hacia el

Mejor empieza a correr Sasuke porque créeme que te arrepentirás del momento en que me lanzaste esa bola de nieve-gritaba Hinata ahora corriendo hacia Sasueke quien asustado empezó a correr pero estaba tan centrado en que Hinata no le tirara la bola de nieve que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un árbol haciendo que gran cantidad de nieve cayera sobre el

Jajajaja- se oían las risas de Hinata mientras el pobre de Sasuke se quitaba toda la nieve de su cuerpecito

Muy graciosa-decía Sasuke mientras se paraba y se ponía acorrer a donde estaba Hinata –ahora veras

Eh?-cuando por fin pudo reaccionar Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba con Sasuke arriba de ella y ambos tirados en la nieve

Jajaja- se empezó a burlar Sasuke mientras se quitaba de encima de Hinata quien al ver el rostro de Sasuke lleno de nieve se empezó a reír también

Jaja deberías de verte Sasuek te ves muy gracioso-decía Hinata tomándose del estomago

No tanto como tu Hinata jajaja- decía Sasuke

Jaja…-pero las risa de Hinata fueron detenidas por unos escalofríos que sintió Hinata

Hinata por que no regresamos a casa ya esta helando no?-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Hinata como siempre por que al caminar ellos lo harían juntos siempre

Hai-dijo Hinata mientras seguía Sasuke hacia su hogar

Y como olvidar las tardes en el kotatsu donde ambos entrabamos totalmente y dormíamos ahí dentro-recordaba Sasuke viendo las nubes blancas que le hacían recordar os ojos de su princesa-recuerdo que siempre me ponías tus manos que estaban frías en mis mejillas para que sintiera frio, pero aunque estuvieran frías yo no lo sentía así además de eso sentía como si me quedara estático como si el tiempo no fuera capaz de seguir así sentía cuando tus manos aunque estuvieran frías estaban sobre mis mejillas-recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro Sasuke

Y la primavera cuando íbamos siempre al parque que estaba cerca de casa para que pudieras ir a ver los cerezos en flor –recordaba Sasuke

…

Sasuke ándale vamos al parque-decía Hinata mientras jalaba a Sasuke para que se parar del sillón.

No ya te dije ahí están esas dos niñas que se la pasan persiguiéndome-dejo Sasuke que se aferraba para que Hinata no lo parase

Ándale por favor-dijo Hinata haciendo los mejores ojitos de cachorrito tierno que pudo sabia que contra eso Sasuke no podía

Está bien –suspiro Sasuke vencido en realidad Hinata sabe por dónde darle para vencerlo

Si-vitoreó Hinata

Pero con una condición-dijo Sasuke a Hinata

¿Cual?-pregunto Hinata

Que me des un beso por que este príncipe esta bajo el encantamiento de la bruja malvada que no quiere que se baya a divertir con su princesita-dijo Sasuke señalando su mejilla con su dedo índice

Está bien-dijo Hinata muy feliz y seguido le dio el besito en la mejilla a Sasuke

Si ahora me podre ir a divertir al parque con mi princesita-grito Sasuke en lo que le agarraba la mano a Hinata y salían juntos a divertirse en el parque donde todos esos hermosos cerezos estaban en flor…

Desde ese día siempre puse la misma condición para que saliéramos juntos-recordaba Sasuke

Y claro los años pasaron y mi princesa ya no era la niña con la que siempre salía a jugar no ya no lo era ahora era una hermosa señorita y claro yo también he crecido ya no soy un niño ya somos un par de adolescentes así que nuestro padre dijeron que era hora de que durmiéramos en camas distinta por que estaría mal que yo durmiera con Hinata

Ni Hianta ni yo nos opusimos solo acatamos las ordenes de nuestros padres sin rechistar. Pero no he podido olvidar esa noche la primera noche en la que dormimos en camas separadas-recordaba Sasuke…

Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes- la madre de ambos se puso en enfrente de ellos

¿Qué es lo que pasa mama?-pregunto Sasuke

Lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes es sobre que ya no deberían dormir juntos, a lo que me refiero es que Hinata ya se hizo una señorita y tu Sasuke también ya creciste así que o deben dormir en la misma habitación-termino de explicarles su mama a ambos

Si mama-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos

Y así esa noche ambos se retiraron a su habitación pero a media noche…

Sasuke que estaba acostado en su cama escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la puerta como si alguien desesperadamente girara el pomo para tratar de abrirlo y en ese instante Sasuke se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla no se sorprendió ni nada parecido si no una risa se dibujo en sus labios al ver quien era quien tocaba

Lamento molestarte Sasuke lo que pasa es que no podía dormir-decía Hinata al otro lado de la puerta con la mirada gacha

No importa mi princesita saber que aquí estará siempre tu príncipe que te restara de todo –dijo Sasuke a Hinata quien se sorprendió por la forma en que la llamo hacía años que no le decía así y eso además de sorprenderla la alegro demasiado

Puedo pasar-pregunto Hinata viendo a Sauske

Por supuesto-dijo Sasuke dándole el espacio para que pasara a la habitación

¿Y por qué no puedes dormir?-pregunto Sasuke una vez que ambos estaban sentados en la cama

Eso es algo que ni yo sé-dijo Hinata en un suspiro

Tampoco yo podía dormir-dijo simplemente Sasuke mirando hacia el frente fijamente –no sabía ni por qué solo sentía que faltaba algo, que estaba solo o algo parecido-dijo Sasuke aun mirando hacia el frente

Creo que tal vez yo sentía lo mismo me sentía terriblemente asustada, desprotegida, dejada sola –dijo Hinata con su mirada en el piso

Si pero cuando vi que llegaste a la habitación sin querer se me dibujo una sonrisa –dijo Sauske escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo

Yo sin quererlo ya estaba en tu habitación –dijo Hinata quien también escondía su rostro

¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación para que te puedas dormir tranquila?-le pregunto Sasuke a Hinata mientras se ponía de pie pero eso no fue posible por qué sintió que Hinata le agarraba la camiseta con una de sus manos

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se volteaba e inclinaba para ver a Hinata as u cara pero esta no le dejo escondiendo su rostro en su flequillo

No lo deseo-dijo Hinata aun sin darle la cara – ¡no aun no lo deseo no deseo dormir sola esta noche!-exploto Hinata en llanto y aventándose a abrazar a Sasuke y golpear su pecho con la mano derecha gritando-¡dormiré sola esta noche no lo deseo!¡no ¡

Le tienes miedo a los monstros es eso verdad mi pequeña e infantil princesita-decía Sasuke tranquilamente pero al ver tus ojos llorosos y tu mirada me pude dar cuenta que estaba equivocado

Sin pronunciar palabra nos miramos mutuamente buscando una respuesta a lo que está pasando con nosotros pero lo único a lo que a tino es a avanzar lentamente hacia tus labios y apretarlos firmemente contra los míos

Y con nuestro labio junto sin despegarse un solo milímetro te abrazo, te abrazo como nunca lo he hecho porque sé que no quiero sepárame de ti jamás, nunca por que se que yo voy a ser siempre tu príncipe y tú mi hermosa princesa a la que siempre protegeré

….

Ringg!-el sonido del timbre de salida saco a Sasuke de sus recuerdos sobre su princesa después se dispuso a guardar sus cosas y salir lo único malo es que el grupo de 2° grado hoy salía más temprano y no podría regresar a casa con su princesa bueno ya que ya tendría tiempo de verla en casa con pensar en eso Sasuke se dispuso a salir del aula pero le sorprendió ver a alguien ahí parado en la puerta

Pensé que te irías a casa con tus amigas princesita-dijo feliz Sasuke porque su princesita lo había esperado

No mejor decidí espérate a ti-dijo también feliz Hinata

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Hinata y retirándose del colegio cuando salieron Hinata pudo ver que por el camino que iba Sasuke no llegaban a casa entonces pregunto

Sasuke la casa no es por allá-dijo Hinata

Si lo sé-dijo simplemente Sasuke sin soltarle la mano a Hinata

¿Entonces?-pregunto Hinata confundida

Nunca dije que iríamos a casa-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en el lugar a donde llevaba a Hinata

Está bien-dijo Hinata feliz siguiendo a Sasuke pues confiaba en que no se arrepentiría de seguirlo jamás, jamás iba a arrepentirse de la decisión que tomo jamás lo haría así como jamás dejaría de amara su príncipe jamás. Porque siempre estarían tomados de la mano caminando juntos sin retroceder un solo instante, sin arrepentirse de la manera en que desearon amar y soñar.

…

Fin

…

**Ahí termina este one shot**

**Sugerencias críticas y demás en el botoncito de abajo **


End file.
